


KageHina meets KuroKen

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cell Phones, Cute, Fights, Fluff, Fluffy, Games, Hugs, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealousy, Kenma's a jacket stealer, Kuroo's Shirt, M/M, Tobio and Kuroo get Jealous, jacket, phone, phonecalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo are hanging out when Hinata asks for his jacket.Kenma stole Kuroos' shirtKageyama gets the jealous.Fun.





	KageHina meets KuroKen

“Hey, Kenma, Your phone’s been going off for awhile.” Kuroo said, not taking his eyes off the game they were playing. 

 

“I know.” Kenma answered, not breaking from the game either. “Answer it.” Kuroo responded.

 

“You just want me to lose.”

 

“Yes, and it’s getting annoying.”

 

Kenma aused the game before picking up his phone. “Oh, Hey Hinata.” Kenma answered. 

 

“Heeeey Kenma! O uh, did i leave my jacket over at your house?” Hinata was frantically searching the gym, Kageyama standing by the door waiting for him. Hinata currently had his phone on Speaker phone and it was on the bench so the two both heard Kenma’s answer.

 

“I don’t know, let me check. Maybe ask Kageyama if he’s seen it?” Kenma said, pressing the phone against hs shoulder as he got up to search. 

 

“ **Why would I have it?** ” Kageyama’s voice asked. “Oh, am I n speaker phone?” Kenma asked as h pulled out a bin of clothes that often got left over there. 

 

“Hey, is that my shirt?” Kuroo asked. “No. Hinata, I found it. You must’ve left here from last time.” Kenma aid, pushig the bin back. 

 

“ **Last time?** ” Kageyama asked. “ **I go to Kenma’s house to play games.** **I’ll come get it now.** ”

 

“Okay, see you soon Hinata.” Kena said before hanging up. Before Kuroo had time to react, Kenma unpaused th game, instantly killing Kuroo’s character. “Hey, dude that’s cheating!” Kuroo complained.

 

“Is not.” Kuroo sighed beofre glancing at the box of clothes Kenma had. “I’m pretty sure that’s my shirt.” he said.

 

Kenma’s ceeks flushed a bit before shaking his head. “No, it’s not. Why would i have your shirt?” 

 

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Kuroo stood up reaching for the box only to be blocked by the small blonde-brunette. “It’s not your shirt.” Kenma said, ushing the box further under his bed. “Then let me see.” “No.”

 

Before Kuroo could answer, the doorbell rang and Kenma stood up, running to answer it. “Hinata! I have your jacket, come in.’’

 

Kageyama stood behind the two and walked in, following them to Kenma’s room. 

 

“Kenma, this  _ is _ my shirt.” Kuroo said, holding a blue shirt in his hands. Kenma’s face flushed as he grabbed Hinata’s jacket. Hinata covered his outh and Kageyama raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Why do you have this?” Kuroo asked and Kenma handed Hinata his jacket. “I colected clothes from interesting people.” 

 

Hinata’s eyes shined and he looked at Kenma. “Am i interesting?” He asked. Kenma smiled and nodded. “A very interesting and nice person.” Kenma said and pat his head.

 

Hinata beamed and hugged Kenma. “Yay!” Kageyama glared at the two hugging along with Kuroo. “Hey, wanna hang out again soon?” Hinata asked, not letting go of the hug. Kenma, who was hugging back now, nodded. “Yeah! We could play whatever game you want.”

 

“YaY!” The two were suddenly pulled away from each other, Kuroo hugging kema from behind and pulling him, Kageyama tugging Hinata’s arms. “Okay, you got your jacket, we’re going now.” Kageyama said.

 

“Hey, BAKAYAMA!” Hinata was thrashing about as the taller boy dragged him out of the house. Kenma stood pouting as Kuroo held him firmly from behind.

 

“Kuroo, let go.” Kenma said, reaching at the now closed door with his arms. “No.” Kuroo tightened his grip around the cat-like gamer. “Kuroo let---” Kurro suddenly let Kenma go, the boy falling forward on his face.

 

“Now, back to the t-shirt.” Kuroo said and Kenma flushed. “Uh, no.” 

 

~

 

“Bakayyamaaaa!!!! Let me go!!!!!!” Hinata yelled, trying to hit Kageyama with his newly retreived jacket. Kageyama threw him onto the sidewalk. “Get up.” Kageyama ordered and Hinata jumped up, hitting him with his jacket.

 

“BAKAYAMA!!!! What was that for?!?!?!” Hinata yelled. Kageyama caught Hinata’s jacket in his hands. “Nothing.” Kageyama answered, letting go of the jacket. 

 

Hinata’s nose wrinkled in rage. “And why’d you drag me out? I was in the middle of talking with Kenm---Ohhhhhh.” Hinata’s eyes widened and he looked up at Kageyama smiling. “Kageyama was jeaaaaaalooooouuuusss!”” 

 

Kageyama slapped Hinata’s head, rolling his eyes. “Of course not Dumbass.” Kageyama said, turning to hide his blush. “Ah!” Hinata said, noticing this and smiling. “You are!”

 

“No, I’m not.” 

 

“Yes you are.” 

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No,” Kageyama turned, grabbing Hinata’s head in his hand. “I’m not jealous.” he ruffled Hinata’s hair up and the orange haired boy giggled. “Ok, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I..............
> 
> Don't know.
> 
> Bye My Lovelies~~
> 
> -L


End file.
